futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian Greater SFSRball
"CYKA BLYAT POLAN IS OF RETARD!!" Russian Greater SFSRball 'will of be Will be a large large future countryball in Eurasia. Into the same territories than USSR and the first future Soviet countryball. History Suppose When he came to power he was very nationalist and a real far-left communist, a Stalinist. He used to ban most products of the capitalist world and persecuted former Russian oligarchs, focusing on national defense and territorial integrity. He also had a market socialist phase that lasted for 20 years. He became very friendly with Ling Chinaball and described their socialist ideology Heavenlism as a "legitimate and constructive step in the way to socialism and the complete elimination of revisionism and parasitic classes enemies of the people". He, however, had some differences from old Soviet Russia, like he proposed cooperation with the Orthodox Church and other religious groups of the country, allowing religious people to join the communist party. He officially adopted a new secular policy in which the clerical institutions were fully submissive and under the control of the communist party in an anti reactionary pact, therefore religion could be a part of the socialist motherland. However he was still radical in his ideology, he hated gay people and continued persecuting them supported by the Orthodox Church. One of the greatest moments of his political and military history was the victory in The Great Russian-Ukrainian War, in which he defeated the Ukrainian fascist empire and took control of their lands, creating his sockpuppet ally Belayevan Rusball into a union state. He spent a lot of time trying to create a comrade union while taking care of his political allies around the world that sometimes were not even comrades like him but were still friends and united against burger. He was at the beginning the only new Soviet republic since the fall of the old Soviet Union, later some other few countries became also Soviet republics, but they didn’t unite yet and Russia only protected them from capitalist euros. He finally founded the New Soviet Unionball in 2279 after defeating the Hungarian-Bulgarian Commonwealthball, Italian Empireball and Greater Polandball united front, allowing him to take half of Europe. Ideology *Communism *National Communism *Marxism Leninism *Neo Stalinism *Sovietism *Left Wing Nationalism *Russian Nationalism *Traditionalism *Christian Communism (factions) *Market Socialism (formerly) *Anti Revisionism *Anti Capitalism *Anti Americanism *Anti Zionism List of Russian Greater SFSR leaders *'Vladimir Radoslav In office: 24 years (2200-2224) *'Boris Yazov' In office: 14 years (2224-2238) *'Aleksandr Mikhalitsin' In office: 41 years (2238-2279) *'Konstantin Barsukov' In office: 8 years (2279-2287) *'Vladimir Khodakovsky' In office: 18 years (2287-2315) *'Alina Vitalyevna' In office: 6 years (2315-2321) *'Mikhail Bednov' In office: 26 years (2321-2347) *'Nikolai Zyuganov' In office: 5 years 2347-2352 *'Valentin Rudnikov' In office: 11 years (2347-2358) *'Viktoria Maksmova' In office: 5 years (2358-2363) *'Gennady Spasskov' In office: 10 years (2363-2373) *'Valentina Tarasova' In office: 6 years (2373-2379 *'Denis Patrushev' In office: 8 years (2379-2387) Map Russian Greater SFSR (in green) with the New Soviet Unionball (in light green) Category:Russian-speaking Category:Pro-Russian Category:Russiaball Category:Vodka lovers Category:Sovietball Category:Socialist Category:Communist Category:Pro-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Fascist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Nationalist Category:Conservative Category:Revoultion Category:Chechnyaball Category:Atheist Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Islam Category:Big Category:Secular Category:People's Republic Category:Hard to destroy Category:Hard to invade Category:Stronk Category:Stronk Military Category:Can into space Category:Anti-American Category:Eastern Europe Category:Central Asia Category:Caucasus Category:Eastern Asia Category:Anti-Monarchist Category:Stalin lovers Category:Lenin lovers Category:Marx lovers Category:SSRball Category:Good Category:Peace Lovers Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Pro-Palestinian Category:Porn Remover